bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bloody18/Third Sleeper Reviews - Fairest, by Marissa Meyer
PSA: Welcome to the first Third Sleeper Book review! I plan on reviewing a few of the books I read on this wiki, however, if you'd like to see more of my reviews, you can follow my tumblr blog! Today I will be reviewing.... ''Fairest'', by Marissa Meyer Information about this book: *Series: The Lunar Chronicles *Page count: 222 (this is for the first edition, hardcover) *Publication date: Jan. 27th, 2015 *Publishing house: Feriwel & Friends, an imprint of Macmillan Publishing of the Macmillan Group *Average GoodReads rating: 4.09 stars out of a possilbe 5 *Also known as: Fairest: Levana's Story Part 1: Introduction Fairest is an odd book. Not because it isn't good, but because it was unexpected. Originally, the Lunar Chronicles was a four book series, until the author, Marissa Meyer, have the idea for this story. This is a prequel (though it is best read after the third book in the series, Cress) that details the life of Levana, Queen of Luna, the main antagonist of the series. I won't go into any more detail as it could spoil you, dear Reader. Part 2: My Thoughts This book has sparked a bit of controversy in the Lunar Chronicles fanbase (members of which are, affectionately, called Lunartics in this book's dedication). This is because, not only is it rather short (leading some to feel it is a bit overpriced at 17/18 US dollars), but it also pushed back the release date of the final book in the series (titled Winter) to the end of this year. I can understand these sentiments, however I can also tell you, Reader, that this book is very much worth it, and such help to hold over the read the short few months that they must wait until Winter ''is released. Here is why I believe this story will hold over the so called "Lunartics." Not only does ''Fairest give you an insightful look into the antagonist's past, it also gives you a look at some of the other characters in the series who have not gotten, in my opinion, nearly enough page time (such as Levana's older sister, Channery, and also Sybil Mira, a lackey of Levana and minor antagonist). Part 3: Conclusion In conclusion, despite the low controversy that Fairest has sparked in the "Lunartic" community, it is very much worth the read. It gave my insight into Levana's past, and also gave me a glimpse at some of the other characters in the series. I personally felt a deep emotional connection with Levana (who has become my favorite character in the series, and possibly of all books), though this may not be the case for everyone. This book, due to my connection with Levana, as risen to be one of my most favorite book that I have ever read. Will it stay that way? Only time can tell. However, it will definitely be one of my top ten books for 2015. I rated this book 5 stars out of 5 on GoodReads, and would, on a scale of 1 to 10, given an 11. This is a must read for fans of the series. I would not recommend beginning the series with this book, and would instead recommend that anyone interested read the series in publication order (the first book is called Cinder). ~ ~ ~ Thank you for reading my first review! I hope you like it, and I look forward to writing my next review! Category:Blog posts Category:Book Reviews